


Lilac Kisses

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: A set of warm, familiar hands covered his eyes, startling him from his thoughts as Arthur nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, pressing his dry, warm lips there. He slid his hands from Merlin’s eyes and Merlin found a bunch of flowers being pressed into his hand, as Arthur spooned him from behind.“For you. I know you like lilacs,” he murmured into Merlin’s neck.





	Lilac Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/gifts).



> For Schweet. Hope this brightened your day! :)

As he stared out across the landscape, stretching out for miles in all directions in the late evening sun, Merlin could not help but let out a deep, heart-felt sigh. How different his life had become in just a few short years. Not all that long ago, his biggest worries would have been when he and Will could get away from the harvest and run off to have some fun. Never even stopping for a minute to contemplate what the future would hold for them. 

How young and naive they had been. Life was so much different now. Merlin was living a life much kinder than a peasant ever had any right to expect. And Will. Well, Will was dead. A sharp stab of guilt twisted like a knife in his gut as Merlin thought of that day. It was over two years ago now, since Will, stupid, stubborn, loyal Will, had taken an arrow for Arthur. All so that Merlin could carry on with his damned destiny. 

And yet, what had it been in aid of? Had anything changed in those two years hence? Not really. Uther still ruled from his throne with an iron fist. Arthur still kowtowed to his every command. Desperate for every little scrap of approval and drop of praise that would fall from his father’s lips. Magic was still just as illegal as the day Merlin had stepped foot in Camelot, the beginning of what was still a very dangerous game. 

Merlin despaired that it would ever get any better, worried that they would never be any change to the status quo.

A set of warm, familiar hands covered his eyes, startling him from his thoughts as Arthur nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, pressing his dry, warm lips there. He slid his hands from Merlin’s eyes and Merlin found a bunch of flowers being pressed into his hand, as Arthur spooned him from behind.

“For you. I know you like lilacs,” he murmured into Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin smiled, in spite of his earlier introspections. “I knew you were a romantic, deep at heart.”

“I just don’t like to see you sad,” Arthur replied, as he pulled Merlin flush against his chest.

They stayed like this, silent in a lovers embrace, for an indefinite amount of time. Merlin’s eyes traced the horizon, watching the fading rays of the sun as they danced over Camelot, bathing it as far he could see in it’s crimson glow.

“It won’t always be like this, you know,” Arthur said softly, his lips brushing just under Merlin’s ear.

Merlin hummed in agreement.

“When I am king, things will be different. I promise. You won’t have to hide anymore, and I will have you just where you belong: right at my side.”

They watched together as the last of the sun set beyond the horizon. Merlin snuggled further into Arthur’s arms, to ward against the bite of the early evening chill. It was winters last hurrah, well past its prime. All too soon the earth would be waking once more, to bless the land anew with her bounty.

Arthur’s lips curved into a smile against Merlin’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get you inside before you catch cold, you idiot. Can’t have a snivelling manservant, can I?”

“I didn’t know you cared,” said Merlin, his voice coloured with amusement. As his heart filled with joy to hear his lover showing his concern in a way only Arthur could.

His gentle, sword calloused fingers that Merlin was intimately acquainted with, turned Merlin's face toward Arthur. He took Merlin’s lips with his in a caste, yet heartfelt kiss. The corner of Arthur’s lips quirking into a secret smile as looked Merlin straight in the eye and he whispered, “Let me show you, just how much I do.”

Merlin beamed back at him. Yes, he would. He would let this man–whose soul blazes with a fierce love and passion for all that he does–show Merlin just how much he means to him, just how much he cares for him and just how their futures lay together. New hope blooming in a land parched of magic.


End file.
